tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Fanatic
"Fanatic" is the tenth episode of season five of the superhero/teen-drama series Smallville and the ninety-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Rohl with a script written by Wendy Mericle. It first aired on the WB Network on Friday, January 12th, 2006 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Samantha Drake is a fanatical supporter of Lex Luthor, who is running for senate against Jonathan Kent. Jonathan brings Lois Lane on board as his campaign advisor. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 2T6410. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 18th, 2007. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Series producer Robert Hargrove is credited as Bob Hargrove in this episode. * Supervising producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Associate producer Mark D. Warshaw is credited as Mark Warshaw in this episode. * Director Mike Rohl is credited as Michael Rohl in this episode. * Actor David Richmond-Peck is credited as David Richmond Peck in this episode. * This is the first episode of Smallville directed by Mike Rohl. He directs fifteen episodes of the series in total. This is the first of two episodes that he directs for season five. * This is the only episode of Smallville written by Wendy Mericle. * Wendy Mericle is also known for her work on another DC Comics series, Arrow, which will air on the WB Network's successor, the CW Network. Actor Adrian Holmes, who appears in this episode, will also make appearances on Arrow as police detective Frank Pike. * This is the second and final appearance of Griff. Allusions * Lex Luthor makes reference to The Art of War in this episode. This is an ancient Chinese military treatise attributed to the ancient Chinese military strategist Sun Tzu. Dating from the 5th century BC., the text is composed of thirteen chapters, each of which is devoted to one aspect of warfare. Quotes * Lex Luthor: You know, you really don't have to quote "The Art of War" to me, dad. I read it cover to cover three times before I finished high school. Although, I still would have preferred a bike for my fourteenth birthday. .... * Jonathan Kent: You've never been happy about me running, and now I'm guessing you want me to quit? * Martha Kent: Maybe you're willing to risk your life over this, but I don't think I'm willing to stand by and watch! .... * Lionel Luthor: Despite your intense studies, it seems Jonathan Kent, after yesterday's theatrics, has surged ahead of you in the polls. * Lex Luthor: I didn't have anything to do with that. * Lionel Luthor: No, no, of course you didn't. But it looks as though your disciples tried to follow in your footsteps. They have succeeded in creating quite a mess. How does it feel, Lex, to have people worship you? * Lex Luthor: Being the idol for a cult of psychopaths isn't exactly a power trip, dad. * Lionel Luthor: No, but I suppose being a state senator would be. Isn't that why you're running for office? * Lex Luthor: You want to know the truth? I'm running because it's something I actually have to work for. .... * Lex Luthor: Clark, I heard what happened. I just want to make sure your father's okay. * Clark Kent: Trust me, this is about as close to my father as you want to get right now. .... * Chloe Sullivan: So, I know you didn't come by this late at night just to drop off this press release. What happened? * Clark Kent: Well, how far do you want to cross this friendship boundary? * Chloe Sullivan: Since when did we have boundaries? All right, why don't you just leave out the details? * Clark Kent: Well... everything was fine between Lana and I when I was human. I mean, it was great. * Chloe Sullivan: Okay, Clark... * Clark Kent: But now that I have my abilities back, it's like our... sex life has been on hiatus. * Chloe Sullivan: Oh! Uh... I know I'm gonna regret asking this question, but, um... why? * Clark Kent: 'Cause it just takes some time for me to adjust my abilities to new... situations. * Chloe Sullivan: Wow. Uh... awkward factor eight. Um... so, basically what you're saying is that... you're afraid that in the heat of the moment, you might... please don't make me finish this sentence, Clark. * Clark Kent: Well, see, that's the thing. I'm not sure what would happen. I mean, if I couldn't control myself... * Chloe Sullivan: Okay, you know what, Clark? Right there? That's something that can never been unseen. * Clark Kent: It's not funny. * Chloe Sullivan: No, you're right, it's not. It's just that this conversation definitely cements me as your Krypto-hag. Look, Clark, you can shake my hand without crushing it, right? And you don't exactly incinerate everyone you look at with your heat vision thing, so... it's pretty much the same thing, right? I mean metaphorically. But you didn't need me to tell you all this, so what gives? * Clark Kent: I think I got used to lying to Lana when we were friends. Now it's different. * Chloe Sullivan: Yeah. You know, Clark, I mean, I'm playing my best zone defense, but I think you're in denial territory about what Lana knows. I mean, she's studying astronomy. The meteors, the fact that the undead topic comes up daily. * Clark Kent: Well, I can't just tell her. It's too risky. * Chloe Sullivan: Okay, fine, Clark, then don't tell her about it. But your game needs to switch from defense to offense, because sooner or later, Lana's gonna start asking all the wrong people all the right questions. See also External Links ---- Category:2006/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories